schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Richard Felton
Jennifer Richardine Felton, später bekannt als Richard Felton, ist ein zentraler Charakter und einer der Hauptschurken aus dem 2018 erschienenen Horror-Videospiel Remothered: Tormented Fathers. Im Spiel ist Felton einer der Stalker, der die Hauptfigure Rosemary Reed jagt. Felton wurde schon als Kind von ihrem dominanten Vater per Hypnose und Drogen gezwungen, als Junge zu leben, was eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit in Felton hervorrief. Die dominantere der Persönlichkeiten war Richard Felton, der nun durch regelmäßige Drogen- und Hypnosetherapien sein ganzes Leben lang die Kontrolle über den Körper behielt. Die Droge, die Felton dafür benötigte, wurde schließlich aber vom Markt genommen, so dass Felton versuchte sie selbst herzustellen. Die Experimente vergifteten aber die umlegende Region und deren Bewohner und eine der Betroffenen, Gloria Ashmann, plante Rache. Sie nutzte Feltons labile Psyche um ihn zu manipulieren und unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen, was zu Feltons Mord an seiner Frau und ultimativ auch zu seinem Selbstmord führte. Richard wird von Adam Harrington gesprochen, während Jennifer von Olivia Steele gesprochen wird. Biographie Vergangenheit Felton wurde am 18. Februar 1920 geboren und hatte schon als Kind einen grünen Daumen. Als Jennifer noch ein Kind war, zog ihr Vater für Italien in den Krieg und war für Jahre fort. 1929 gewann Jennifer einen Preis für ihre Gartenarbeit, was ihre Mutter ihrem Vater per Postkarte mitteilte. 1930 kam Feltons Vater aus dem Krieg zurück, war aber nicht mehr der selbe. Er hielt seine Tochter für eine Enttäuschung und wünschte sich einen Sohn. Dabei ging er sogar so weit, dass er Felton unter eine im Familienbetrieb hergestellte Droge, Phenoxyl, setzte und sie mit Hypnosetherapie dazu brachte, als Junge zu identifizieren und zu leben. Die Taten ihres Vaters trieben Felton in den Wahnsinn und verursachten eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit: Ihre wahre Persönlichkeit, Jennifer, wurde zurückgedrängt und inaktiv während die durch die Hypnose erschaffene Identität, Richard Felton, die Kontrolle über Jennifers Bewusstsein erlangte. Richards Vater arrangierte eine Ehe für Richard mit Arianna Gallo. Die Ehe war aber keine glückliche, obwohl Arianna über Richards wahres Geschlecht erfuhr und es akzeptierte. Während ihrer Ehe gingen Richard und Arianna sich weiter aus dem Weg. Allerdings nutzte Richard die Firma der Gallos, um auf deren Weingut den Forscher Albert Elias Wyman einzustellen. Da die Droge Phenoxyl mittlerweile wegen den schweren Nebenwirkungen verboten wurde, Felton sie aber für seine anhaltenden Therapiesitzungen benötigte und süchtig nach ihr war, trug Felton Wyman auf, eine neue Version - Phenoxyl 2.0 - zu entwickeln damit er sich weiterhin selbst therapieren konnte. Das Phenoxyl 2.0 hatte aber noch schlimmere Nebenwirkungen als das erste und verursachte unter anderem Halluzinationen, Amnesie, Verfall der Sehfähigkeit und Allergien gegen Kortison. Am 2. Oktober 1971 wurde die Farm der Feltons wegen drohender Kontaminierung von den Behörden geschlossen - das Phenoxyl war ins Grundwasser gelangt und hatte die Nonnen eines nahen Klosters, sowie die Kinder der nahewohnenden Ashmann-Familie vergiftet. Nachdem rechtliche Schritte geprüft wurden, warf Felton Wyman, vor, die Firma genutzt zu haben um eigenständig Experimente auf der Farm auszuführen. Wyman hingegen witterte ein Komplott von Felton und schrieb ihm einen wütenden Brief in dem er drohte, Feltons Tochter zu offenbaren was für ein Mensch Felton wirklich sei. 1958 wurde bei Felton eine Krankheit festgestellt, er hat sie auf einer Reise nach Ägypten mit Freunden erhalten. Diese ließ ihn unnatürlich altern und schädigte sein Augenlicht, so dass er kein grelles Licht mehr ertragen konnte. Er war deswegen einst Patient im Santa Margherita Institut, verließ es aber unter einem Vorwand, da weitere Tests sein Geschlecht verraten hätten. Im Zuge seiner Krankheit kündigte Felton seinen Beruf als Gärtner und kümmetre sich fortan um sein Hobby, Gartenarbeit, während er von seiner Berufsunfähigkeitsrente lebte. Familienkonflikt und Manipulation durch Gloria Die Ehe der Feltons verbesserte sich, als sie ein junges Mädchen, Celeste, adoptierten. Während Celeste aufwuchs, projezierte Felton sich jedoch auf sie, da sie alles war, was er nie sein konnte. Je älter Celeste wurde, desto mehr erinnerte sich Felton, der seine traumatische Vergangenheit verdrängt hatte, daran wer er eigentlich war. Er begann daher auch manchmal aus versehen, sie bei seinem wahren Namen, Jennifer, zu nennen ohne es selbst zu merken. Die Situation wurde immer angespannter und Arianna ermöglichte es Celeste schließlich, von zuhause wegzulaufen, und berichtete Felton nicht davon. Einige Zeit später kehrte Celeste aber nach Hause zurück, da sie es alleine nicht aushielt. Kurz nach Celestes Rückkehr tauchte eine weitere verschwundene Person bei den Feltons auf - Gloria, eine Tochter der Ashmann-Familie, die durch das Phenoxyl vergiftet wurde und Rache für das wollte, was die Feltons ihr angetan hatten. Trotz Ariannas Abneigung glaubte Felton, dass es sich um einen Weis des Schicksals handelte und dass sie helfen könnte, "Jennifer" zu beschützen. Gloria manipulierte den wahnsinnigen und schuldgetriebenen Felton und brachte ihn so dazu, Gitter vor Türen und Fenstern des Hauses anzubringen und Celeste und Arianna in Celestes Schlafzimmer einzusperren. Zudem setzte Feltons auf Glorias Geheiß Celeste unter Drogen und hypnotisierte sie regelmäßig um sie zu seiner perfekten Jennifer zu machen. Frau und Kind wurden praktisch zu Feltons Geiseln, aber mit Ariannas Hilfe gelang es Celeste, auf den Dachboden zu fliehen weil Felton die Fenster dort noch nicht verrammelt hatte. Gloria, die in der Öffentlichkeit als Haushälterin der Feltons diente, beeinflusste Felton nun und flüsterte ihm ein, dass seine Frau die Inkarnation von Jennifer war und all das darstellte, dass er nie sein konnte. So brachte sie Felton dazu, eines Nachts in Ariannas Schlafzimmer einzudringen und sie mit einer Sichel zu ermorden. Gloria setzte zudem Feltons Hypnose-Therapien fort, um Jennifer in dessen Unterbewusstsein zu verbannen und so Richard zum aktiven Bewusstsein zu machen, welches sie manipulieren konnte. Gloria nahm außerdem die Rolle einer roten Nonne - in der Tracht der Nonnen des nahem Klosters - an um Felton so als übernatürliche Rächerin heimzusuchen. Die Sitzungen wurden gefilmt und Felton sah sie sich auf seinem Projektor öfter wieder an bis Gloria den Film schließlich wegwarf, unter dem Vorwand dass sie es für verstörend und der Therapie hinderlich befand. In der Halluzination erinnerte sich Felton einmal an Celeste auf einer Schaukel und rief nach ihr, sie konnte ihn aber nicht hören. Niedergeschlagen behauptete Felton dass es seine Schuld ist da er wüsste, dass dies passieren würde. Er winselt dass er und seine Frau Celeste doch beschützen sollten, damit „sie“ sie nicht finden, aber er murmelt zudem verwirrt, dass er nie geglaubt hätte dass sie wieder zurückkommt. Auf Glorias geschockte Frage, ob Celeste etwa wieder zurückgekommen war, offenbarte Felton dass sie nicht länger Celeste sondern Jennifer war. Nachdem er zusammenhangslos von seinem Vater murmelte, rief Felton schließlich aufgebracht dass er seine Tochter nie angerührt hat und dass Jennifer schuld ist und nie hätte geboren werden dürfen. Er schließt mit den Worten, dass sein Vater ihn verletzt hat um ihn von Jennifer fernzuhalten. Besuch von Rosemary Reed Eines Tages wird Felton in seinem Anwesen von Rosemary Reed besucht, die sich als Dr. Reed vom Santa Margherita-Institut ausgibt. Feltons Haushälterin, Gloria, lässt sie daraufhin hinein und führt sie in Reeds Arbeitszimmer. Felton ist noch nicht da, was Reed es ermöglicht, sich kurz umzusehen, aber er taucht kurz darauf auf und fragt sie zur Begrüßung, ob sie an Gott glaubt. Reed entgegnet, dass sie in den Willen der Menschen glaubt und alles andere nicht Gott, sondern entweder Untauglichkeit oder Grausamkeit, ist. Felton erwidert freundlich, dass er, der er unter einer unheilbaren Krankheit leidet, in seinem Alter beginnt, solche Dinge zu hinterfragen, und lädt sie dann ein, sich zu setzen. Er stellt sich ihr nun mit Handschlag vor und behauptet, dass sie ja Gloria schon kennengelernt hat. Er behauptet freundlich, dass er sich nicht an so schöne Ärztinnen wie Dr. Reed erinnert und obwohl Reed behauptet, dass sie ein paar Monate nach Feltons Abgang dort angekommen ist, ist Felton skeptisch. Reed fragt ihn beiläufig nach dem Grund dafür, dass er das Institut verlassen hat, und Felton behauptet dass es an den inadäquaten Sanitäranlagen des Instituts lag, behauptet dann aber grob dass sie nicht wussten, wie sie ihn behandeln sollten, und ihn daher einfach sterben lassen wollten. Das Gespräch wird unterbrochen als Gloria, die zuvor von Felton mit dem Pager gerufen wurde, den Raum betritt und Felton sie bittet, Dr. Reed etwas zu trinken zu bringen. Nachdem Gloria gegangen ist, spricht Reed Feltons Krankheit an und hat auch einige Untersuchungsergebnisse aus Santa Margherita dabei. Dabei merkt sie unter anderem einen Hormondefizit sowie diverse medizinische Mittel in seinem Blut - einschließlich dem mittlerweile verbotenen Phenoxyl an, was Reed aber als beiläufig abtut. Daraufhin spricht Reed von Feltons Arbeitsunfähigkeitsrente, die er noch immer bezieht und die über den Namen seiner Frau läuft. Felton merkt an, dass seine Frau sich um ihn kümmert wenn Gloria nicht da ist, aber Reed fragt ihn dann nach seiner Tochter. Felton entgegnet, dass Celeste nie nach Hause zurückgekehrt ist. Er fügt an, dass die Nachforschungen der Polizei ergeben haben, dass Celeste von zuhause weggelaufen ist und dass sein ehemaliger Partner, Wyman, ebenfalls nicht als Täter in Frage kam. Plötzlich nennt Reed den Namen Jennifer, was Felton schockiert. Aus ihren Akten liest Reed, dass Felton seine Tochter manchmal Jennifer nannte, und hakt nach was wirklich mit seiner Tochter passiert ist. Aufgebracht behauptet Felton, es Reed bereits verraten zu haben, aber Reed bleibt hart und will die Wahrheit hören. Felton behauptet, dass er nicht die Kraft für diese Diskussion hat. Dennoch kramt Reed ein Foto hervor und händigt es Felton aus. Als er das Mädchen auf dem Bild sieht, schreckt Felton zurück. Reed fragt aggressiv, ob das Mädchen auf dem Bild – Celeste oder Jennifer – nicht seine Tochter ist aber Felton fragt fordernd, woher sie das Foto hat, und schreit dass es keine Jennifer gibt. Reed ist sich nicht bewusst, dass das Foto Felton selbst als Kind zeigt. Aufgebracht fragt er, wer Reed wirklich ist und ob sie etwa nur gekommen ist um Felton zu drohen. Reed behauptet, dass sie wohl besser mit Feltons Frau sprechen sollte, aber Felton ruft dass sie nicht zuhause ist. Im selben Moment stürmt Gloria in den Raum und verrät Felton, dass sie mit dem Direktor des Instituts telefoniert hat und dieser keine Dr. Reed kennt oder angestellt hat. Kalt behauptet Felton nun, dass Reeds Zeit nun abgelaufen ist und dass sie sein Anwesen sofort zu verlassen hat. Reed wird von Gloria vom Grundstück eskortiert, bricht aber noch in der selben Nacht wieder dort ein um die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Jagd auf Rosemary Reed Reed will die Wahrheit von Arianna Felton erfahren und schleicht daher in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort findet sie aber voller Schrecken Ariannas vertrocknete Leiche vor, an der einige Motten nagen. Zudem hört sie im Badezimmer, wie Felton selbst sich bettfertig macht. Dazu hört er Musik, die auf einem Grammofon in Mrs. Feltons Zimmer läuft, aber als dieses sich verhakt kommt Felton in das Zimmer und Reed kann sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in einem Schrank verstecken. So kann sie bezeugen wie Felton, nur mit einer Schürze bekleidet und eine Sichel in der Hand haltend, das Schlafzimmer seiner toten Frau betritt und mit ihr spricht, als wäre sie noch am Leben und ein Kind. Er erwähnt den kaputten Plattenspieler und gibt zu, dass Mrs. Felton ihm ja immer sagt, er solle einen neuen kaufen. Felton rät seiner Frau liebevoll, etwas Schlaf zu bekommen, und nennt sie dabei Jennifer. Nachdem Felton das Zimmer verlassen hat, versucht Reed aus dem Anwesen zu entkommen. Dabei stößt sie aber früher oder später auf Felton, der sobald er sie hört oder sieht, Jagd auf sie macht und versucht, sie mit seiner Sichel zu töten. Um ungefähr einzuschätzen, wo im Anwesen sich Felton befindet, kann Reed seinen Schritten oder dem Gesang lauschen, den er manchmal von sich gibt. Falls Felton in der Nähe ist, kann Reed sich in Schränken oder unter Möbeln verstecken oder einfach versuchen, seinen Pfad zu vermeiden. Zudem kann sie ihn ablenken, indem sie Dinge wie Glas oder Tassen in eine Richtung wirft, woraufhin Felton aufgebracht die Ecke untersucht, aus der er das Geräusch hört. Wenn Reed gepackt wird, kann sie sich mit spitzen Gegenständen zur Wehr setzen und Felton so kurzzeitig ausschalten um zu fliehen. Wenn Felton den Sichtkontakt zu Reed verliert, fährt er nach kurzer Suche fort im Anwesen umherzuwandern. Nachdem Reed das Band mit den Aufnahmen der Hypnose gefunden und mit dem Projektor in Feltons Büro angesehen hat, wird sie von Felton mit einer Schlinge gepackt und zu Boden geworfen. Zornig fragt Felton sie, ob sie etwa wegen des Bandes gekommen ist und fragt, ob das die ganze Sache wirklich wert war. Er beginnt sie gegen die Wand zu drücken und mit der Schlinge in die Luft zu heben. Die Schlinge rammt er dann so in den Boden, dass Reed den Boden nicht mehr berühren kann und die Schlinge ihr die Luft abschnürt. Während Reed langsam erstickt, wirft Felton das Band in den Papierkorb und zündet es an. Schwer atmend keucht Reed, dass schon bald jeder die Wahrheit kennen wird, aber Felton erwidert müde dass er ihr die Wahrheit schon gesagt hat: Celeste lief eines Tages weg und kehrte nie zurück. Reed beschimpft ihn aber als Lügner, da er auf dem Band behauptete dass Celeste zurückkam. Verzweifelnd schreiend sinkt Felton gegen den Schreibtisch und ruft, dass Reed ja keine Ahnung hat, was er durchleben musste. Er verrät, dass Celeste die einzige Bindung zu seiner Frau war da ihre Ehe nicht funktionierte. Er verrät, dass Arianna und er noch weiter auseinandertrieben nachdem Celeste verschwunden war, aber Reed erinnert ihn daran, dass er Celeste vor jemandem beschützen wollte, und fragt um wen es sich dabei handelt. Felton behauptet, dass es um mehr geht als Reed vertragen könnte, aber diese provoziert ihn mit der Behauptung, dass Celeste geflohen ist da sie von seinen morbiden Plänen erfahren hat, und später zurückgekehrt ist nur um sich dem Monster, das Felton ist, ausgeliefert zu sehen. Felton behauptet aber dass einst Jennifer, nicht Celeste, an seiner Tür klopfte und dass er jetzt dank "ihr" erkannt hat, dass Jennifer an seinem Schmerz und seiner Krankheit Schuld hat. Da er Celeste in seinem Wahn damals aber nicht wieder gehen lassen wollte, schlich er eines Nachts in ihr Schlafzimmer und tötete sie mit einer Sichel, damit sie ihm keinen weiteren Schmerz zubereiten konnte. In Wahrheit - was Felton nicht weiß - tötete er aber weder Celeste noch "Jennifer", sondern seine Frau Arianna. Reed schreit, dass Felton ein widerlicher Mörder ist, und Felton beginnt zu weinen und bittet Gott um Vergebung. Er behauptet, nur „ihre“ Befehle befolgt zu haben, sie die sie gekommen ist um ihn vor allem Bösen zu beschützen. Wie im Wahn schiebt er einen Vorhang hin seinem Arbeitszimmer zur Seite, hinter dem sich das Bild einer roten Nonne befindet. Während er um Gnade flehend vor diesem Bild kniet, gelingt es Reed sich vom Haken freizureißen und aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen. Sofort nimmt Felton die Verfolgung auf, aber bevor Reed aus dem Zimmer fliehen kann wird die Tür von außen aufgetreten und die rote Nonne selbst tritt mit einem Schwert aus Knochen hinein. Panisch kreischt Felton ob sie ihn töten will, bittet um eine weitere Chance und flieht durch eine Seitentür, durch die dann auch Reed entkommen kann. Die Furcht Feltons ermöglicht es Jennifer zum ersten Mal seit langem, selbst die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu erlangen. Jagd als Jennifer Nachdem die rote Nonne aufgetaucht ist, flieht Jennifer in ihr Zimmer auf dem Dachboden, wird dabei aber von Reed gesehen. Sie schreit dieser flehend zu, sie nicht zu verfolgen, da „sie“ sie dafür töten würde. Reed folgt ihr aber doch auf den Dachboden wo sie diverse Schaufensterpuppen, Nähutensilien und Kleider vorfindet. Zudem findet sie ein Foto welches die Feltons und Celeste zeigt. Als sie sich zum Gehen wendet, wirft Jennifer in Rage mit einem Hammer ihre Mannequins um und schreit, dass Reed sie auch verraten wird. Sie nimmt die Verfolgung auf und kreischt, dass sie Reed ein wunderbares Kleid zaubern wird. Reed will fliehen, stolpert aber kurz vor der Luke und wird von Jennifer hinabgestoßen. Als Reed wieder zu sich kommt, hört sie einen Fernseher nebenan. Darin wird Reed selbst gezeigt, die einen Mann überfallen hat um an die Adresse des Anwesens zu kommen. Jennifer, die vor dem Fernseher sitzt, flüstert dass die Frau wie Reed aussieht. Sie entschuldigt sich für zuvor, aber behauptet dass Reed ihren Besitz nicht hätte anfassen dürfen. Reed, die auf dem Foto vorher eine Tür gesehen hat, fragt was mit der Tür passiert ist. Jennifer antwortet, dass Richard die Tür hat verschwinden lassen, da er nicht will dass dort irgendjemand hineingeht. Sie verrät, dass die Tür nicht länger existiert und dass dort nun eine Tür hinter dem Kamin ist. Plötzlich erlischt der Fernseher und Jennifer steht auf, um es sich anzusehen. Um im Anwesen voranzukommen benötigt Reed die Batterien aus der Fernbedienung und nimmt sie, aber Jennifer sieht es und kreischt, dass sie wusste dass Reed sie verraten wird. Sie stürmt der fliehenden Reed hinterher und ist fortan als Feind im Anwesen vorhanden. Nachdem Reed aus der Kanalisation in den Keller entkommt, macht Jennifer dort Jagd auf sie. Im Keller kann Reed schließlich Informationen finden, die sie erkennen lassen dass es sich bei Jennifer um Felton handelt. Jennifer verfolgt Reed durch die gewundenen und engen Gänge des Weinkellers. Dank des Aufbaus des Weinkellers ist es Reed zwar verhältnismäßig einfach, Jennifer zu entkommen, allerdings ist es auch schwerer, ihre Route vorherzusehen bzw. sich ihr anzupassen. So kann es schnell sein, dass man in Jennifer hineinläuft. Nachdem Reed den Dampf aus den Heizungsrohren abgedreht hat, kann sie aus dem Keller flüchten und die Regal mit einem Stahlregal versperren. Jennifer versucht sie zu verfolgen, kann die Tür aber nicht öffnen und schreit, teils flehend, teils drohend, dass Reed die Tür öffnen soll. Reed lässt sie aber ohne zu zögern zurück. Kurz darauf wird Jennifer von Gloria gefangen und an einen Tisch im Esszimmer gebunden. Dort setzt Gloria sie unter Drogen, so dass Richard wieder zum Vorschein kommt. Gefangenschaft und Tod Als Reed einige Zeit später ebenfalls von Gloria niedergeschlagen und gefangen wird, wird sie ins Speisezimmer gebracht und an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Auf der anderen Seite des Tischs sitzt Felton und murmelt im Drogenrausch über seine Vergangenheit und wie seine Tochter ihn daran erinnerte, Jennifer gewesen zu sein. Beide Persönlichkeiten beginnen lanbgsam, sich miteinander zu vermischen, und Jennifer nennt Celeste "ihre Tochter". Nachdem Gloria ihn kalt ermahnt hat, endlich ruhig zu sein, schneidet sie ihm kurzerhand mit einer Schere die Zunge ab. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Reed wendet sich Gloria wieder Felton zu und beginnt, den wahnsinnigen Mann zu manipulieren. Sie behauptet dass jemand der nicht lebt, sich nicht erinnern kann und dass Felton so seinen Erinnerungen entfliehen kann. Reed schreit Felton verzweifelt zu, nicht auf Gloria zu hören, aber Gloria behauptet dass Reed „Jennifer“ ist und somit alles repräsentiert, das Felton nicht haben konnte – und nun sitzt sie direkt vor ihm. Genau wie bei Arianna versucht Gloria nun, Felton dazu zu bringen „Jennifer“ zu ermorden und lässt ihn vom Tisch aufstehen. Felton steht auf und zieht einen Benzinkanister, woraufhin Gloria ihm zuflüstert, dass er alles verbrennen soll. Daraufhin verlässt sie den Raum und Felton übergießt sich selbst mit dem Benzin um alles im Raum – auch sich selbst und Reed – zu verbrennen. Reed kann sich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig von ihren Fesseln befreien um ein Feuerzeug auf Felton zu werfen, der bedrohlich auf sie zustürmt. So wird Felton in Brand gesetzt und stirbt im Feuer, aber Reed und das Haus überstehen unbeschadet. Persönlichkeit Richard ist eine tief gespaltene Person, was direkt auf seine Kindheit zurückzuführen ist. Da Richard ursprünglich als Jennifer geboren wurde und von ihrem Vater mit Hypnose und Drogen dazu gezwungen wurde, ein Leben als Mann zu leben, wurde Richards wahre Persönlichkeit sein ganzes Leben lang unterdrückt, was schließlich zu einer gespaltenen Persönlichkeit führte. Als er seine Tochter Celeste heranreifen sieht, projeziert Richard daher seine eigene ehemalige - und wahre - Identität als Jennifer auf sie und versucht verzweifelt und fanatisch, Celeste zu seiner einzig wahren Jennifer zu machen. Dabei ist ihm jedoch stets bewusst, wie falsch es ist, was er tut, und er schämt und hasst sich abgrundtief für seine Taten. Als Richard, der Persönlichkeit die den Körper für einen Großteil des Spiels kontrolliert, ist Felton rechthaberisch und arrogant. Er verdrängt seine wahre Identität so sehr, dass er sie selbst vergessen hat; seine Erinnerungen können aber beispielsweise durch starke Furcht oder Assoziationen - wie Kindheitsfotos oder dem Namen "Jennifer" geweckt werden. Allerdings vermischen sich seine Erinnerungen, so dass er beispielsweise nicht mehr zwischen Jennifer und seiner eigenen Tochter, Celeste, unterscheiden kann. Zudem schwankt Richard zwischen einer Existenz im alltäglichen Leben, in dem er sich nach außen als seniler, jedoch relativ normaler Mensch ausgeben kann, und seinem wahren, wahnsinnigen Ich, welches er kaum kontrollieren kann und in dem er seine Frau ermordet hat. Richards Schicksal und Taten haben ihn in einen psychotischen Wahnsinnigen gewandelt, der geradezu süchtig nach dem Phenoxyl ist, welches für seine regelmäßigen Hypnosetherapien gebraucht wird. Zudem kann Gloria Feltons Wahn ausnutzen und ihn manipulieren, ihren Befehlen zu folgen indem sie gleichzeitig seinen Glauben an eine höhere Macht - die rote Nonne - sowie seine Schuldgefühle und Wünsche bezüglich Jennifer ausnutzt. Richard Felton ist von dem tiefen unterdrückten und unbewussten Wunsch getrieben, seine wahre Identität als Jennifer ausleben zu können. Als Jennifer kann Richard daher sein wahres Ich zum Vorschein kommen lassen. Er trägt ein bleiches Nachthemd sowie eine Perücke, die er wie vor Scham falsch herum trägt so dass sein Gesicht in Spiegeln nicht zu erkennen ist. Jennifer ist zwar schüchtern und nicht grundlegend aggressiv, verfällt jedoch in Rage wenn man ihr Eigentum anfasst oder mitnimmt. Jennifer ist die Persönlichkeit Feltons, die von Richard aktiv unterdrückt und so ins Unterbewusstsein getrieben wird. Während Felton sich nicht an Jennifers erinnert, ist sich Jennifer bewusst was Richard getan hat und identifiziert Richard als eine von ihr seperate Person. Jennifer ist Reed nicht direkt feindlich gesinnt und hilft ihr sogar mit Informationen, die es Reed ermöglichen Richards wahre Identität herauszufinden. Galerie FeltonBegrüßung.png|Felton trifft Reed FeltonCreepy.png|Felton spricht mit Reed FeltonVerärgert.png|Felton wird defensiv FeltonVerfolgt.png|Felton verfolgt Reed FeltonHatFilm.png|Felton nimmt das Filmband an sich FeltonBereut.png|Felton fleht um Vergebung wegen seiner Taten JenniferSiehtFern.png|Felton sieht als Jennifer fern JenniferPatroulliert.png|Felton patroulliert den Keller JenniferVerfolgt.png|Felton verfolgt Reed FeltonJennifer.png|Felton wird als Jennifer offenbart FeltonManipuliert.png|Gloria manipuliert Felton FeltonBenzin.png|Felton nimmt den Benzinkanister FeltonBrennt.png|Felton verbrennt Trivia * Im Spiel existieren einige Hinweise, die auf Feltons wahre Identität hinweisen noch bevor dies "offiziell" offenbart wird. ** Reed merkt in ihrem Besuch bei Felton an, dass in seinen Bluttests Besonderheiten bezüglich seines Hormonhaushalts vorhanden waren ** In Feltons Arbeitszimmer findet Reed einen Brief von Wyman in dem dieser drohend behauptet, dass Felton noch nie "Eier hatte" (was als Vorwurf der Feigheit interpretiert wird, jedoch völlig wörtlich gemeint war). ** Auf dem Küchentisch befindet sich ein Zeitungsartikel, in dem Felton eine Werbeanzeige für eine Perücke markiert hat. ** Während Jennifer Reed verfolgt, ruft sie sie unter dem Namen "Dr. Reed", obwohl sich Reed nur Felton und Gloria so vorgestellt hat. en:Richard Felton Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Schurke aus Horror Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Dissoziativ Kategorie:Tragisch Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Reumütig Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Besessen (Entschlossen) Kategorie:Abhängig Kategorie:Suizid(gefährdet) Kategorie:Tot